familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clan Irvine/Barons of Drum
Clanirwin.org http://clanirwin.org/files/8514/9192/1739/Copy_of_The_Barons_of_Drum_simplified.pdf - chart showing the lines from William Irvine of Drum (-aft1332) down to David C Irvine, who succeeded his father Charles Francis Irvine of Drum (-1992) and married Caroline Colbeck. The top half goes like this: *I. William Irvine Baron of Drum 1323 (-aft1332) m Marrote ... *II. Alexander (-aft1381) *III. Alexander (-1410) m ... Montfort *IVA. Sir Alexander (-1411) (Battle of Harlaw) m Elizabeth Keith another family site says they were merely betrothed *IVB. his brother took the name and the wife, dying in 1457 *Alexander dvp. betw 1446 and 1452; m ...Abernethy *V. Alexander (-1493) m Marion Forbes *VI. Alexander (-1527) m Janet Keith *VII. Alexander (-1557) m Janet Allardice *Alexander (?) d at Pinkie after marrying Elizabeth Ogilvie and spawning at least four sons: VIII. Alexander (-1602); William; Gilbert; Robert; all but William had male issue and there were cousin marriages very soon Geni.com has a bit of a jumble between barons III and VI. "The Irvines of Drum and collateral branches" https://archive.org/stream/irvinesofdrumcol00lesl/irvinesofdrumcol00lesl_djvu.txt - electronically scanned and therefore not entirely accurate; other versions are available Author: Lieutenant-Colonel JONATHAN FORBES LESLIE Published in 1909 at Aberdeen Table of contents (where a date before a "to" is an accession date, not a birth date) and links to other works: *The Forest and Park of Deum ... *The Tower and House of Drum ... *The Name of Irvine *The Arms of Irvine of Drum *Alexander Irvine (13 — ?) *William De Irwin of Drum (to 1332 ?) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48589.htm#i485886 "William de Irwyn, 1st of Drum" (c1260-c1335) - no parents shown; only child shown was Sir William (c1317-c1390), who "was also known as Sir Thomas de Irwyne" - see below *Sir Thomas de Irwyne of Drum (1333? to 1380?) *Sir Alexander de Irwyne (1381 to 1411) *Sir Alexander Irwyne (1411 to 1457) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p48590.htm#i485891 (citing Burke's Peerage throughout) "Sir Alexander de Irwyn, 4th of Drum" "the son of Sir William Drum and unknown daughter Montford. He married Elizabeth Keith, daughter of Sir William Keith and Mary Hamilton, in 1411" "He was given the name of Robert de Irwyne at birth." Sir William - http://www.thepeerage.com/p48589.htm#i485887 - was the father of the two Alexanders and the son of William de Irwyn, 1st of Drum. (However, this book casts doubt on the two-brother story.) *The Bracbenoch ... ... ... *Alexander de Irwine or Irvine of Drum (1457 to 1493) - http://www.thepeerage.com/p44746.htm#i447458 "Alexander Irvine, 5th of Drum" (-1493) (son of "Alexander Irvine of Drum, younger" and grandson of the 4th); two wives, 11 children, including the 6th baron *Sir Alexander Irvine of Drum (1493 to 1527) - thePeerage agrees with death year *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1527 to 1552) http://www.thepeerage.com/p44746.htm#i447453 "Alexander Irvine, 7th of Drum ... , d. after 12 February 1553/54" 8 children by Janet Allardyce, the first being Alexander Irvine of Lonmay, who died 10 Sep 1547 (Battle of Pinkie) leaving 9 children by Elizabeth Ogilvy; oldest son was "Alexander Irvine, 8th of Drum+... d. 1603" ''These last few, and all of those below, agree with clanirwin.org (above) except for minor variations in dates *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1553 to 1603) http://www.thepeerage.com/p44745.htm#i447447 "Alexander Irvine, 8th of Drum ... d. 1603" "He married Lady Elizabeth Keith, daughter of George Keith, 4th Earl Marischal, in 1552." - nine children, including Alexander the 9th and a James, who clanirmin.org says was the ancestor of the 16th and subsequent barons - but thePeerage does not follow that link; instead it has JOHN Irvine of Artamford leading down to http://www.thepeerage.com/p48598.htm#i485978 "Alexander Irvine, 4th of Artamford and 16th of Drum ... d. 1744" *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1603 to 1630) *Sir Alexander Irvine of Drum (1630 to 1658) *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1658 to 1687) *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1688 to 1696) *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1696 to 1720) *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1720 to 1735) *John Irvine of Drum (1735 to 1737) ... *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1737 to 1744) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48598.htm#i485978 "Alexander Irvine, 4th of Artamford and 16th of Drum ... d. 1744" as noted above *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1744 to 1761) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48606.htm#i486058 *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1761 to 1844) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48607.htm#i486061 "Alexander Irvine, 18th of Drum ... b. 1754, d. 1849" *Alexander Irvine of Drum (1844 to 1861) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48607.htm#i486064 "Alexander Forbes Irvine, 19th of Drum ... b. 10 January 1777, d. 1861" *Alexander Forbes Irvine of Drum (died 4th april, 1892) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48607.htm#i486067 "Alexander Forbes Irvine, 20th of Drum ... b. 18 February 1818, d. 4 April 1892" *Francis Hugh Irvine of Drum (died 25th july, 1894) http://www.thepeerage.com/p48492.htm#i484917 "Francis Hugh Forbes Irvine, 21st of Drum ... b. 23 August 1854, d. 25 July 1894" *Alexander Forbes Irvine, the present proprietor ... http://www.thepeerage.com/p48608.htm#i486072 "Alexander Forbes Irvine, 22nd of Drum ... b. 17 August 1881, d. 29 April 1922" That takes us to about page 146, halfway through the book. Appendices and detailed index follow. They deserve another page. Our main line can be picked up from p 146: Alexander Forbes Irvine (1881-1922) (the "present proprietor" in 1909). Category:Lineages * Category:Barons of Drum